1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an eye wash system for emergency use and, more particularly, to a vision directed portable eye wash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art emergency eye wash systems have employed sprays of water from regular plumbing as well as portable devices which can be utilized in an emergency where the health and safety of workers are at risk. In such situations the workers are exposed to gases, fumes and liquids, solid materials and other substances which can irritate or injure eyes upon contact therewith. Such devices are well known and typically flood the eyes with a source of liquid such as a saline or sterile water solution. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,115 contains a combined eyelid turning element, an eye-washing element, a bottle and a mirror for washing an eye. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,779,245; 2,382,771; and 2,410,257 also utilize mirrors to aid in delivery of a fluid to the eye. Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,624; 4,012,798; 3,016,898; 4,968,310; 5,030,214; 1,603,727; 4,131,115; 4,002,168; 4,543,096; 3,058,466; 3,439,674; French Patent Nos. 435,542; 692,146 and 457,978; Belgian Patent No. 626,132; and British Patent No. 923,977.